Just a Poor Kid
by Positive-Vibes for Days
Summary: It's their junior year of high school and things, for the most part, haven't changed much. Even Cartman has become less of a manipulative asshole, so Kenny gets suspicious when Cartman starts using Butter's again. Kenny knows they're hiding something, but is he really prepared for what that secret is? And what will Kenny do to help his friend though his time of crisis?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Smoke passed through his lips and hung in the air. The air, bitter and cold, was normal for early spring in Colorado. The smoke glowed in the light of the street lamp that the boy stood under. Night had fallen and covered the small town like a thick blanket, and although the nippy wind sent chills down his spine, he didn't mind. When you grow up in South Park, you grow used to the cold, since most of the year was this way or worse. The jacket he wore did little to help. It was old and had seen better days, but his family was too poor for such _royalties_ and his parents didn't give a damn anyways. And he, being too frugal to spend what little he did have, he'd bear a little cold.

Snow started to fall again, and the boy cursed under his breath, wishing briefly that the Broflovski family condoned his smoking habit, but even he knew that would never happen. Not even his friend Kyle would let the boy near him when he smoked. That left him outside, in the cold, killing his lungs slowly before setting foot in the house. None of his friends really smoked, except on rare occasion when he and Stan would share a light.

"Fuck." He dropped the bud into the snow and snuffed it with his boot. As much as he and half the other people in this town would love to see it burn, he did not feel like being the one to do so. At least not today. He turned to the house where he could see the shadows of his friends, already in the warmth of a heated house. A luxury his family couldn't afford. Feet crunched in the snow as he moved closer to the door, and already he could hear Cartman's fat mouth going at it with Kyle. Despite being the smartest of the group, he could never seem to ignore when Cartman was egging him on. Without knocking, he opened the door, heat immediately surrounding him. Of course the four had changed throughout the years, but he believed himself to have changed the least. The only differences, as far as he could tell, is the small amount of muscle that looked like nothing on his tall, thin frame. That and the fact that he now towered over most of his classmates, standing at 6'4". Even Cartman had changed more than he. Said friend, still semi big in size, had lost some of his baby fat and had bulked up some. Not as much as Stan, however. Stan was stronger than any of us. Kyle was still the same, more or less, he supposed. Kyle was the shortest of the group, and had kept his baby face for the most part.

"Kenny, will you tell Kyle that this isn't a big fucking deal?!" Kenny turned to Cartman, red in the face and holding a hand out to Kyle, who had his hands on his hips and also looked to Kenny.

"What's not a big deal?" Kenny asked, zoned out and left out of the conversation. Kyle rolled his eyes while Cartman scoffed.

"Butter's doing my homework. He owes me," he spoke promptly, pointing his thumb back to the blonde sitting on the end of the couch, head in a math book. Kenny frowned. He hadn't even noticed him before. It's not that Butter's hadn't hung out with them before, but it was the fact that he usually didn't let Cartman push him around like when they were kids. However, it didn't really surprise Kenny. Butter's looked up, blue eyes looking between the arguing boys that Kenny was now between. Kenny couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as he saw the scar he had left on Butter's with that stupid throwing star.

"Fellas I really don't mind all that much," Butter's spoke quietly, making Cartman grin.

"HA! You see Kyle? Now leave this the fuck alone," he smirked, crossing his arms. Kenny frowned, not liking this. Cartman, for a long time, grew out of the habit of manipulating people. Although he never stopped being an asshole.

"What could Butter's possibly owe you Cartman?" Kyle was not backing down, and honestly Kenny didn't care. If Butter's wanted to go through with this, it's his own decision. He was plenty old enough to tell him no. Kenny slipped away from the two and sat next to Butters.

"A lot Kyle," was all he spoke. Butter's paled, trying to keep his attention on the math book in front of him. And Kenny got a bad feeling from the boy beside him. He didn't know if the others could pick up on it, but he definitely could.

"This is bullshit fat ass and you know it. What are you holding over him?" Stan finally stood up and between the two.

"Can you two knock it off already? This is the weekend. Let's just chill and play some videogames or something, alright?" He offered, looking from Cartman to his boyfriend. And yes, boyfriend. The two had come out one day after Cartman was harassing them, and they've been open about it sense. Kyle growled.

"Fine, but if he says anything else, he's out of my house. You hear me Cartman?" Kyle threatened. Fat ass grinned.

"Loud and clear." And as the boy settled down, he couldn't help but look to the blonde sitting next to him. The arguing seemed to have him on edge. Kenny could see that his hands were shaking, as much as he tried to hide it. He knew that Butter's parents were strict and yelled at him from time to time, but had it gotten worse? That was a normal fight between Kyle and Cartman, and yet he watched as the blonde beside him shaking.

"You know you don't have to do his homework, right?" he offered softly. Even though he knew Butter's could handle himself if he so pleased, he couldn't help the Mysterion that came out in him. Yes, it was only a childhood persona he created as a game, but he actually did some good. It's been a while since any good has come from this town.

"Don't worry about me Ken. I'm just happy the fightin's over," He cooed softly. That left an unsettling feeling in Kenny's chest, suspicions growing stronger, as he looked to Cartman. Kenny had an inkling that he had something on Butter's, but he wasn't sure of what. And he knew Cartman would milk the shit out of it.

"But you probably have your own work, right? Fat ass's can wait," Kenny tried so convince. Butter's shook his head. His eyes seemed so sad to Kenny.

"Ken, please. I just want this to pass, and as long as I do what Eric says, then it will." Kenny left it at that, sensing that he wouldn't be convincing Butters of anything any time soon. But if Kenny could figure out what, maybe he could help his friend. Kenny let out a deep sigh, sinking into the couch as he watched the video games start on the TV. And here he thought Mysterion had died a long time ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kenny was still on edge from the weekend. Butter's had stayed quiet for most of it, and then left early yesterday. Cartman's loud mouth made up for the quiet, and said friend seemed rather _pleased_ that Butter's got all his homework done, and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. If Kenny had to do his own homework, if he did it at all, then so did Cartman. These thoughts were running through Kenny's mind as he walked towards South Park High School. Karen walked beside him. Their brother, Kevin, had graduated last year and got out of town as soon as he was given the chance. Kenny sighed deeply, running a hand through his messy hair as they walked into the school.

"There's Ruby," Kenny pointed to his sister, who smiled to her friend.

"See you after school big brother," Karen hummed, hugging her brother before walking to her friend. That left a smile on his face. It was their usual morning ritual, and Kenny didn't mind. He's always had a soft spot for his sister, and most everyone in this school knew that. Despite being the poor family of South Park, he'd argue that he and his siblings were the closest, even if Kevin left as soon as he did because Kenny didn't blame him. The boy watched as his sister went off with her friends before turning to find his own. They were in their usual spot by Stan's locker. Kenny saw the couple, Stan's arm wrapped around Kyle's waist, as they talked softly. Cartman wasn't anywhere in sight, as he was usually harassing Kyle by now with some thing or another. Kenny didn't know whether to be relieved or worried.

"Hey Kenny," Stan greeted as the blond leaned against the lockers next to said friend. Kenny nodded toward his friends, eyes searching the halls.

"Haven't seen Cartman all morning," Kyle hummed irritably. Stan rolled his eyes.

"You have been going on about him all weekend. Leave it alone," Stan cooed, or at least tried to. Kenny guessed he wasn't the only one with a bad feeling, but then again Kyle always seemed to have it out for Cartman. Cartman deserved it, because he was still an asshole.

"He's up to something. Butter's wouldn't be doing his _bidding_ unless Cartman had something on him. At least he hasn't since middle school," Kyle grumbled. Kenny usually let Stan handle Kyle's rants, but this one rubbed Kenny the wrong way too. And Kenny almost didn't say anything until the boys finally spotted their friend. Cartman had a grin on his face as he walked down the hall, his phone in his hand while Butter's stood at his side, arms piled with books, most of it Kenny recognized to be Cartman's. Kenny noticed that Butter's didn't seem all too chipper either, but he wasn't saying anything.

"Hello everyone. Isn't today a great day? What do you think Butter's?" He hummed, nudging the boy beside him. Butter's looked up and between the boys.

"Yeah Eric. Great." His voice didn't match his words, and anyone with eyes and ears could see that. Kyle growled, looking between Cartman and Butters.

"Butter's, what are you doing?" Kyle asked as Stan pinched the bridge of his nose. Butter's shrugged.

"Well… Eric needed help carrying his things," He hummed softly. Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Cartman can carry his own things Butter's. You don't have to do shit for him," Kenny tried to argue. Cartman scoffed.

"Why don't you mind your own business Kenny? Butter's just wanted to help a friend. Tone down your fucking Mysterion complex." Cartman always jumped to that when Kenny tried to defend anyone, and it was annoying as hell to Kenny, so he just stayed quiet most of the time. And to be honest, Kenny didn't really understand why he felt so compelled to help Butter's out. Maybe it was the fact that he thought Cartman was done messing with people, or at least Butter's once the teens had hit freshman year.

"Cartman shut the fuck up. It's not wrong to help people. Only you would think that, especially if it gets in the way of some scheme you're planning," Stan finally joined in, tired of the arguing. Kenny's eyes flickered to Butter's, who looked like he was trying to make himself smaller. This arguing wasn't helping anyone, because at the end of the day Cartman still had something over Butter's, and if he didn't get his way, he'd use it to ruin their friend. Once the bell rang, the students scattered like roaches to their classrooms. Cartman did the same, grabbing Butter's by the arm and walking to their class. Kenny didn't think they shared the same class, and they probably didn't.

"Fucking asshole," Kyle grumbled as the couple walked away, leaving Kenny alone again. With a sigh, he walked away from the lockers and to his first hour. And as he did, he noticed Butter's scrambling out of Cartman's class and trying to get to his own before the second bell rang. Kenny shook his head, unsure of what to do, before leaving for his class.

School had just gotten out and, for Kenny at least, it had gone on far too long. Not much more was said about Butter's following Cartman around. Kyle had seemed to find something else to concern himself with, and Stan wouldn't say anything about it either as to not push his boyfriend. Kenny, however, hadn't forgot about it at all. The thought has idled in his mind, as much as he's tried to push it out. He was sure it would pass eventually. Everything else seemed to anyways. The teen sighed as he walked outside with his friends. Butter's lingered on the outside of the group, following behind Cartman. It rubbed Kenny the wrong way.

"So you guys want to come to my house? I just got the new Terrence and Phillip game. You all can watch me play it," Cartman offered, snarky as ever. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"As _wonderful_ as that sounds, no thanks. I have a paper to finish," he explained. Stan shrugged.

"Despite that it's due next week. I'll be there to make sure he doesn't overstress about it," Stan added. Kyle shook his head as Stan wrapped an arm around Kyle's shoulders.

"I will never not stress about school Stanley and you know this," Kyle explained. Cartman crossed his arms.

"Well what about you Kenny? You coming over or you wimping out like them?" Cartman asked. Kenny raised an eyebrow, and looked around, spotting Karen before looking back to Cartman.

"I'm walking Karen home and then I have work. Sorry dude." He should know. He does it almost every day. Cartman frowned and looked between us all.

"Weak. Fine then. Go fuck or work or whatever. Come on Butters," he grumbled. Kyle growled softly as Cartman turned to walk away, but Butters didn't follow.

"Eric I can't. At least not for too long. I have to be home by six or my dad will be really sore with me," he spoke softly. Cartman turned back around and scoffed.

"Seriously Butters? Have you forgot what we talked about? Or do I have to talk with your parents?" Cartman asked softly- threateningly. Butter's shrank in his spot and looked down. He was silent for a minute as he tugged at the end of his jacket. Too long to be normal, Kenny figured. At least it as to him.

"I'll see if I can stay longer," he spoke softly, sighing deeply. He seemed almost lost in thought, debating which was worse.

"Good. Come on. You have a ton of homework to do anyways." The two walked away to Cartman's car- a red sports car his mom had bought him for his sixteenth birthday. Kenny was enough to even have his license. He nor his parents could afford a car.

"What an asshole. Remind me why we're friends with him again?" Kyle asked. Stan shrugged.

"Because if we weren't, then no one would be. Hey dude, you and your sister need a ride? There's room in the back of my car," Stan offered. Kenny shook his head.

"Nah. Don't worry man. We can handle a few blocks. See you tomorrow," Kenny shrugged, fist bumping both his friends before walking towards his sister. He had a lot on his mind anyways. He saw Cartman's car speed out of the parking lot, barely spotting the blond in the passenger seat. Something still felt wrong to Kenny, and he wasn't sure if he should ignore it or what. Karen walked to the side and up. Much shorter than her big brother, she was used to always looking up at everyone anyways.

"Kenny, you ready to head home?" She asked, following his eyes and catching the end of his car before it sped away.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's get you home. Maybe ma and pop payed the heat off today."

 **PV: Hello wonderful readers! Thanks for reading thus far. It's been a while since I published on Fanfiction, so work with me! I have never written about South Park before, but I love the show and I run a South Park blog on Tumblr! We had a really kick ass one before, but we had a lot of people on it, and someone deleted it. The new one is just my friends and I! Tho we haven't had a chance to work on it in a while. I play Cartman, who is better in the blog than he will be in this story. I didn't say this in the first Chapter, but I don't own South Park. If you're interested in the ask blog I'm apart of, leave a comment or message! If you're interested in any other South Park blogs, I know a ton of good ones! Again, if your interested PM me or leave a comment! Thank you again for reading and I look forward to all the new readers.**


End file.
